


The Forgotten History

by littleteenauthor03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime??, Gen, Lots of OC - Freeform, Not kidding the entire story is mostly OCs, i dunno, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleteenauthor03/pseuds/littleteenauthor03
Summary: The President is known for his promotion of peace. The people of the United States admire him, proud of him, but while he advances on military control around the world, turmoil erupts home. Daniel is a government agent and his loyalty lies with his country. But when the rebels get to him, what will he choose?His job or his freedom?





	1. A Difference

**“You must be an excellent liar.”**

**“Don’t flatter me, you know my intentions are for the good of humanity."**

**“Sure, if they include room for world domination, then they’re going just fine.”**

**“Spare me the lecture.”**

**“Never.”**

**“I suppose that the project is advancing?”**

**“You honestly expect me to tell you?”**

**“Yes."**

**“Then you’re wrong.”**

He sped quickly through the crowds of people- loyal patriots to his empire- and somehow managed to still get away. He had his Secret Service to thank; they did all the work that was security-wise, keeping him safe.

The meeting was a breeze. Just show up and pretend to listen, nothing more. While it did last forever – or at least it felt like that – he was hoping he could just stay there, locked away without a care in the world. Was it this boring to be a politician? It was probably worse, when the whole world wants to go against you and the thought that there is someone out there that just wants to challenge you. No wonder the elections were a pain.

He sighed as he sat down in the car, “Please tell me I have the night off.”

“Unfortunately, no, sir.”

“What is it now?”

“Prime Minister of Britain wants to hold a conference with you. To discuss your movements on Europe.”

The man groaned, “Tell him off.”

“Sorry?”

“I said, ‘tell him off.’ I need a damn break and I have no interest in Britain.”

“But sir-”

“Jefferson?”

“Yes sir?”

“Tell me: How important is Europe right now?”

“Not very important, sir.”

“Do you know why?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

The engine roared and the drive started. The man laid back, trying to relax. The city lights went backward in time, against the motion of the car, and he focused on his own image in the window. His hair was already gray, unnatural for his young age. His brown eyes, untouched. He looked more tired than from a couple of days ago, however. Highly irregular.

The driver, Jefferson, focused on his driving. The man was sure that he had at least five other cars tailing him, his Secret Service. He found the need of these agents unnecessary. No one opposed him, no one could be more ignorant. The shows of old were right: the government was nothing more than a basket of idiots. 

Distracted, dazzled, absent-minded, he continued to look through the window. Funny how you always seem to focus on your own image and not the outside world. Now what could that mean? Do we admire ourselves more than the beauty of the world? Well, beauty was an exaggeration. Beauty means perfection and the world is far from being perfect; it is imperfect.

“Jefferson?”

“Yes, Mr. President?”

“Where are we going?”

“To the White House, sir.”

“This isn’t the route. Where are we going?”

Jefferson hesitated, “Sunscreen.”

The man sat up, “What?”

“Sunscreen.”

He laid back again, “So someone wants me dead?"

“That is what the FBI and SS believe, sir, yes.”

“Well we better get to the White House, Jefferson.”

Jefferson nodded, “Always, sir.”

The night seemed to have elasticated itself, each passing second felt like an hour. The city kept buzzing; of course, this is Washington D.C., it will always be alive, even in the latest of hours. 

In the calmness of the night, as if without a care in the world, a phone rang. The man, continuing to distract himself by analyzing the cityscape, routinely reached for his pocket, reaching for the ringing phone.

“Hallo?” he asked.

No answer…

“Hallo?” he tried again.

No answer… 

This time, he checked his cellular data. It all seemed to be working, no problem with the connection. Why was there no one answering?

“Hallo?” he pressed with a bit of asperity. Breathing… Breathing was heard on the other line. The man sat up, alarmed, and glanced at his driver, fully knowing that Jefferson was hearing the other line of the conversation. Perks of Secret Service.

“Who is this?”

Breathing…

“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want-”

“You know what I want.”

“Wh-” The line died.

He stared at his phone, now in his right hand and on his lap, but shifted his eyes to Jefferson, “Get me to the White House.”

“But, sir, the SS has the Sunscreen protocol-”

“Jefferson, get me to the damn White House already,” sighed the man.

“Yes, Mr. President.” The drive continued.

The President sighed, a frustrated sigh, and leaned his head into his lap. He wished it was a prank call but he was sure it was not. No one had his phone number except for his closest cabinet members, agents, and-

“Jefferson?” asked the man.

“Yes, sir?” replied Jefferson, his attention on the dark road.

“How free am I tonight, again?”

“Completely free, sir. You canceled the only meeting you were going to have.”

He nodded, shifting back into his chair. He showed no worry, no emotion, but he was definitely angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron needs to burn off his temper. To who is for you to find out.

“What are you up to?”

“What do you mean?”

“There have been recent infestations of ants in suburban homes around the area. I’ll ask again: what are you up to?”

“Well, I have to keep my friends somewhere.”

“And here I was thinking I was the sadist.”

“Who knows, maybe you are.”

* * *

 

“Mr. President, we’re here-” The President slammed the car door shut, striding over the entrance he uses for the House. The hallways were dim, as they always were at night, and shadows were cast over the lined beige-and-light brown combination. It contrasted to his grayscale appearance.

Silently and swiftly, down the halls, down the levels of the building, down to the floors where all the good stuff happens.

The man froze in front of a sealed doorway. The entrance opened itself up and he stepped through, no one else to see him.

“Well you’re early.” The room seemed like an office: messy but organized. A bed, a desk, an actual work place, all of it for just one person.

“I decided to cancel all of my meeting for the night.”

“Really now? Guess Europe would just be an ocean away.”

“Oh please, I have my priorities,” scoffed the man.

“Priorities as in…?”

“As in: how is the project going?” he asked.

The other man, a tall blonde, glared. He sighed and put down the tools he was holding on the assembly platform. He walked over from behind the platform and grabbed a rolled-up paper. The paper flew through the air and the President caught it, opening it up and examining the contents with focused and curious eyes.

“That’s only the rough draft. I calculated all the materials needed and the amounts. In total, it’ll take approximately a decade to build.”

“I can’t wait a decade, Pym. I won’t be in power anymore; my second term is almost up.”

Pym shrugged, “Can’t do anything about it. It’ll either take the amount of time needed or it’ll fail miserably. Your pick.”

The President considered it for a moment and turned to Pym, “I only need it to work.”

With that, the man turned smart on his heel and left, leaving Pym alone in the small lab. The faint sound of paper dropping could be heard and it ringed in Pym’s ears with a passion.

“I’ll need materials, Ultron! Alloys that are expensive!” called out Pym after the man.

Ultron turned back, analyzing Pym’s blue eyes glaring at him and the risky position he was in.

With a smirk, he said, “I’m sure Wakanda can provide for that. As for your friends-” Ultron gestured to the small horde of ants accumulating on the floor “-I suggest backing off, Pym, before I have to take extreme measures.”

* * *

 

_That definitely took shorter than expected._

Pym was never the type to follow orders; Ultron knew that. Brilliant Dr. Pym, from New York, but loved around the world. It shocked the world to hear of his disappearance, presumed dead really. Only the President and his loyal cabinet knew of Pym’s real fate, not Congress, not the FBI, not the Judicial.

Ultron sighed as he stood on the White House’s balcony. Just being outside would make him an easy target for terrorists, and the SS would surely watch him like hawks, thus why the balcony was secret. From the outside, it seemed like decoration, from the inside it did not even exist. The cliché opening-bookshelf was the entrance, only Ultron knew of its functions.

His phone rang on the railing, threatening to fall off if Ultron was to not catch it and answer the call. He did indeed pick it up, not hesitating in the slightest, but saw it was only a reminder: “Cabinet Meeting; Tomorrow; Ninth Hour.”

_A meeting… That is right; I did not cancel meetings for tomorrow._

The President pocketed his phone, walking through the opening to his bedroom, and made due to his Oval Office. He canceled meetings for tonight but nothing could cancel the stack of bills, waiting to for signature, which sat on his desk.

“Environmental Concern Act.” _Pocket._

“Army Recruitment Act.” _Veto._

“Technological Advancement Rights Act-”

His mind was faster than his arm for once, stopping mid-action with staring eyes. He shuffled the paper back and read the next bill: “Mutant Rights Act.”

Ultron’s legs and arms were in unison, immediately seizing the two bills and escaping from the responsibilities of the Oval Office.

The candle on the desk blew out from the sharp gestures, darkening the Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the chapters are pretty short. Mostly because I can't write 5000 word chapters.
> 
> Also, hey! Hank Pym decided to join.
> 
> Hm, I wonder if you guys noticed yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think of this! Honestly, it's just a starter for a kinda AU I have planned. 
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter ;)


End file.
